Prometida
by Anya McAllister
Summary: Ele achava que foi um impulso. Ela que foi só um beijo. Barreiras quebradas e emoções esquecidas que vem a tona em um rompante. Harry e Gina bem diferentes do normal em uma song que mistura a comédia com o romance.


**_N/A_**: Song fic com a música do BR'OZ: Prometida. 

Último ano em Hogwarts. Seu último ano naquele castelo que ainda considerava como sua casa. Olhou meio melancólico para os muros de pedra. Iria deixar aquele lugar em junho. 

O moreno olhou no grande espelho que havia em uma das portas do guarda-roupa do seu dormitório. Viu sua imagem refletida e completamente séria. 

Os cabelos haviam crescido e a franja cobria os olhos verdes que se transformaram em duas Jades de tão escuros que havia ficado. Os braços estavam musculosos e definidos, a estatura alta e ereta, os ombros largos e as pernas grossas. O Quadribol tinha feito muito bem a Harry. O abdômen acentuado pelo suéter meio apertado do uniforme, as linhas grossas do rosto e as mãos calejadas completava o novo Harry. Um Harry amargurado. 

Ele estava muito enganado... 

Fechou a porta e uma imagem peculiar veio a sua mente. Lembrou perfeitamente de cada sensação que sentiu. 

Enfiou as mãos calejadas dentro dos bolsos da calça e fechou os olhos dando um suspiro longo e ruidoso de puro desânimo. Três noites atrás havia sentido algo que nunca imaginou sentir, sentiu que era algo mais forte do que o próprio Harry, mais do que _ela_ própria. 

Descia as escadas e sentia os olhares das garotas queimarem suas têmporas, inveja, suspiro e risinhos dessas meninas. Mas Harry não tinha a paciência para as futilidades delas, tinha que conversar com _ela... _

O motivo? O motivo era de que Harry não conseguia pregar os olhos porque a imagem daquele beijo vinha-lhe a cabeça. Se sua mente praguejava dizendo que tudo foi um impulso, sentia novamente cada gosto do beijo. Chateava-se por tudo, recebia detenções por falta de atenção...Mas tudo era culpa _dela_, só _dela. _

Retirou as mãos dos bolsos e passou as mãos pelo cabelo outra vez. Já estava virando um hábito ridículo e odioso fazer isso, mas Harry não tinha o controle sob suas mãos quando pensava _nela_. Aí era onde tudo acontecia. 

Acontecia, e não era a primeira vez. Parecia que o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro. A memória de Harry fazia questão de colocar imagens de uma Gina pré- adolescente, que viva fazendo bobagens ou quebrando coisas na frente dele. Que vivia corando e se escondendo atrás da porta do seu quarto. 

Ele andava pelos corredores com os olhos esquadrilhando cada ponto a procura de algum rastro dos cabelos vermelhos, mas nada acontecia, nada dela aparecer, e para completar suas mãos ficavam molhadas de suor ao lembrar daquela noite. 

Seu corpo todo reagia quando vinha-lhe à cabeça as memórias daquela noite, quando ele a pressionou contra a parede e a beijou. Não era de seu feitio, mas seu corpo fugira de seu controle. 

Os cabelos vermelhos voando em ritmo com o vento, as mãos pequenas tocando-lhe a face, os lábios doces e tímidos, o nariz pequeno roçando com o dele. Ela era perfeita 

_- Foi um impulso, seu idiota!- _A mente de Harry gritava cada vez que ele pensava na língua dela brincando com a dele, as mãos pequenas desalinhando mais os cabelos revoltos, a maciez dos fios ruivos dela entre os dedos de Harry, a boca tímida que permitia que ele desse investidas mais fortes. 

Foi ai que ele a viu 

Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas pernas estancaram ali. Ouvia as risadas das garotas ao passarem por ele, mas o que importava era que ela estava ali, com um livro cobrindo-lhe a face, não se importando em quem esbarrava ou aonde ia. 

Ele piscou diversas vezes para tentar fazer com que suas pernas obedecessem a seus comandos e começassem a andar. 

E elas foram, de uma maneira estranha, mas foram: os passos tétricos e desengonçados, às vezes esbarrando em alguém, às vezes na parede de pedras, suas pernas começaram a querer perder o equilíbrio, mas ele tinha que chegar até ela, os dois tinham que conversar.

_Esse beijo da tua boca tem sabor de fruta fresca  
O toque dos teus lábios não sai da minha cabeça _

Ela tentou não parar quando sentiu o cheiro da colônia e da loção -pós-barba dele, a sua respiração ficou fraca e ruidosa, os olhos se fecharam e as pernas bambearam, sentiu o sangue fugir de suas têmporas e suas duas mãos agarraram mais os livros contra o seu corpo. 

- Gina.- Ela mordeu parte do lábio inferior e olhou para Harry. 

A face da ruiva estava totalmente desprovida de emoções e tudo que sentiu em um breve espasmo de momento desapareceu. 

- Algum problema Harry?- Ela deu um meio sorriso e Harry fechou a cara. 

- Sim, temos um problema. Podemos conversar? Em particular. 

Um arrepio frio passou pela coluna vertebral de Gina, a voz dele tinha engrossado consideravelmente. Lembrou dos lábios dele roçando no lóbulo da sua orelha. 

- Não.- ela ia saindo da mira dos olhos verde-escuro quando sentiu a mão forte dele no seu antebraço, o aperto era forte e ela sentiu um espasmo de dor sendo reprimido. 

- Você esta pensando que eu tenho cara de idiota?- O sangue subiu para o rosto da ruiva. Mas não era um rubor e sim era de raiva, raiva dele e das suas grosseiras, raiva dos lábios dele junto dos dela, das mãos dele alisando sua cintura e os dedos nos cabelos. 

- Olha aqui, Potter.- Ela falou como se cuspisse o nome.- Me largue se não quiser ver um escândalo. 

Ela tinha mudado. Mudado demais. Não sentia mais o que sentia por Harry. 

_- Mentirosa_!- Sua mente gritou e imagens do beijo vieram a sua mente. 

_Esse beijo com que sonho quando a brisa me refresca _

_Que me leva até o céu e a terra me regressa _

- Gina...Temos que conversar...- Ele regulava a voz para não gritar. Sentia seu corpo tremer ao sentir o cheiro de pêssego que emanava dela, os olhos castanhos-chocolate, tão vivos, os cabelos ruivos que o sol de inverno iluminava, a pele pálida e a face rosada. 

- Você é surdo ou não andou lavando bem os ouvidos, Potter?- Ela abraçou mais os livros junto ao corpo. - NÃO VOU FALAR COM VOCÊ! 

Ele sabia que o gênio dos Weasley era assim. Chegou mais perto dela fazendo os lábios ficarem a centímetros de distância, a respiração quente dela era ofegante e Harry pode sentir na sua pele. Os olhos estavam mais arregalados do que ele pode ver, e quando ela engoliu m seco, ele percebeu. 

- Por favor,...- Ela fechou os olhos e virou a face para a direita. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ele deu um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão. 

- Sei andar sozinha, muito obrigada.- Ela fixou os olhos no chão e saiu seguindo o moreno. 

O silêncio predominava. O corredor estava totalmente vazio e os olhos de Harry esquadrilhavam cada sala para ver se existia alguma em que pudessem conversar. 

Viu uma e abriu a porta. Entrou, e Gina o seguiu. 

As janelas estavam fechadas e o tamanho de pó e teias de aranha ali naquela sala eram enormes, Harry sentou no tampo de uma das mesas e Gina ficou escorada em um dos parapeitos da janela. 

A distância dos seus corpos era considerável. Alguns metros e parecia que as pernas de Harry ganhavam atitude própria e iam de encontro a ela. Os olhos dela estavam tão fixos nos jardins cobertos de neve. 

- O que quer falar comigo, Harry.- Ela não olhava nos olhos dele, nem fez o esforço de se virar e fitá-lo. Parecia que estava ali obrigada. 

-_ Mas você é burro assim mesmo? é claro que ela esta aí obrigada! quem foi o idiota que a trOUXE. _

- Disse que tínhamos que conversar... 

- Já falou isso. Já falou e eu não quero ficar perdendo meu tempo com você. 

Por que ela estava tão arisca? Por que estava na defensiva? Ele saiu de cima da mesa e foi até ela, ficando a poucos metros de distância da garota. 

Lembrou-se de Gina como uma menina que lhe desejou boa sorte quando atravessou a barreira do trem para Hogwarts no seu primeiro ano, da menina que ele resgatou da câmara secreta e que lhe mandou um bilhete no dia dos namorados, da garota que lhe deu um bilhete quando sua Nimbus 2000 quebrou e ele ficou hospitalizado, quando ela foi com Neville ao Baile de Inverno. Das conversas com ela no seu quinto ano e de como ela foi ao Departamento dos Mistérios, dos sorrisos e das palavras certas nas horas certas, e agora...Do beijo. 

- Gina...O que aconteceu conosco...Aquele beijo... 

- Você não queria, eu não queria, fui tudo um erro...E blá, blá...Era isso?- Ela soltou um suspiro longo e recolheu os livros.- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Harry. Se me der licença...- Ela adiantou o passo e cruzou com ele. 

Harry a parou, segurando o braço dela. 

Os livros tombaram com o chão empoeirado. 

- Eu só peço que me escute, só isso! Depois você faz o que quiser, mas me escute...- As palavras de Harry morreram quando os orbes dele foram para os lábios cheios e entreabertos. 

A ponta rosada da língua passou pelos lábios deixando-os umedecidos, o cheiro dele e o calor do corpo a faziam tremer, mas as mãos soltaram dos braços dela e foram para a cintura, penetrando por dentro do manto e tentando achar alguma brecha entre o suéter e a camisa. 

Gina estava imóvel, sorvia o cheiro dele e os olhos a varrendo por completa, as mãos quente entrando em contato com a sua pele e o hálito febril dele sendo sentido pelas suas bochechas... 

Harry abriu os lábios e arqueou as costas para sentir os lábios dela entre os seus. 

Gina desviou. 

- NÃO!- ela saiu do abraço do rapaz e passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos e ruivos. A respiração era ruidosa e ofegante. 

- Quem você pensa que eu sou, Potter? Uma de suas queridinha que quando você estala os dedos vem correndo e se jogam aos seus pés em troca dos seus beijos? 

- Gina...- ele tentou falar, mas ela colocou sua voz por cima da dele, elevando-a a uma oitava. 

- Não vem não, seu Cretino! Eu não sou assim! Eu me dou valor, sabe Harry, não fico por aí me esfregando com qualquer um e me amassando em salas! Eu sou mais eu!- ela bateu a mão no peito. 

Harry passou outra vez a mão pelos cabelos. 

_Minh`alma reza e reza, mas sei que não tenho cura _

_A lembrança do teu beijo quase me leva a loucura _

- Não é isso! Gina me escute.- Ela girou os calcanhares e ficou de costas para ele.- EU NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ NEM ME DEIXOU FALAR, GAROTA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ, SENHORITA "EU SOU MAIS EU" FAZ O FAVOR DE OUVIR O QUE EU TENHO PRA DIZER?- Harry gritou e sua garganta ardeu. 

- Gina...Eu não beijei você por um impulso ou por vontade. Eu beijei você por que...Sei lá! Mas eu tó com um peso na consciência... 

- Já sei o você esta sentindo! você tá se remoendo de culpa...- Ela falou em um tom zombeteiro. 

- Não! Eu não tó morrendo de culpa por que beijei a irmã do meu melhor amigo! Eu estou morrendo de culpa por que não sei se você quis aquele maldito beijo tanto quanto eu... 

Ela se virou e olhou para o garoto. 

- Harry você sabe o que tá dizendo? Você faz idéia?- Ele olhou aturdido para ela.- Não, Eh, você não sabe. 

Ela caminhou e se sentou no parapeito da janela. Os raios de sol fracos faziam com que uma aura amarelada rodeasse o corpo de Gina. Os olhos foram fechados e um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios dela. 

- Eu era apaixonada por você, Harry! Perdida e completamente apaixonada por você... E você?- ela levantou a cabeça, os cabelos ruivos emolduravam a face pálida.- você pensava que era uma quedinha de uma menina fútil e mimada, que era coisa de criança. 

- Gina... 

- Cale a boca que eu estou falando!- Ela falou em um tom brando e raivoso. 

- Você sabe o quanto eu sofri por não poder te dar um "bom dia" sem corar? Por não poder olhar pra você sem ficar vermelha? Por ver você ferido quando me salvou da Câmara Secreta? 

- Harry, eu chorei em silêncio, tive vontade de bater em você por você ficar com aquela...Aquela...Aquela...Cho...- Harry reprimiu um riso. Era ciúme o que ela sentia?- mas eu suportei por você, você ficava 

babando que nem um cachorro no cio por ela, e quando finalmente aconteceu...O que eu podia fazer? Te esquecer. E foi o que eu fiz. 

Anos se passaram e agora o senhor, Sr. Potter, ve a três noites atrás e me vê no meio do corredor cumprindo uma detenção e finalmente tem a decência de me dirigir à palavra como um cavalheiro e depois de alguns minutos me encurrala na parede e me beija. 

- Gina... 

- VOCÊ É SURDO? EU MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA, IDIOTA! 

- Você não tem a mínima idéia do que fez comigo! Sabe por que, meu bem?- ela falou em um tom irônico. Gina não percebeu que Harry estava próximo demais. 

- Você acabou com as minhas defesas, com as defesas que eu demorei anos pra conseguir fazer! 

- Acabou?- Ela desceu do parapeito e ele colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. 

- Já! 

- Gina...você sente ciúmes da Cho?- Harry abriu um sorriso maroto quando Gina fechou os olhos e os punhos. 

- EU GASTEI O MEU TEMPO E A MINHA SALIVA COM UM FILHO DA MÃE MISERÁVEL QUE ME PERGUNTA SE EU TENHO CIÚMES DE UMA QUALQUER FEITO AQUELA CHANG! 

Ela andou por toda a sala como se marchasse, o livro foram esquecidos e Harry ainda continuava a fitar com os olhos brilhantes cada passo que a ruiva dava. 

- Deus, ela fica linda quando tá com raiva! 

E ele tinha razão. As faces ficavam mais rosadas e os lábios mais carnudos e vermelhos quando era fechados e abertos muitas vezes. Os olhos castanhos pareciam irradiar labaredas de fogo e os dentes ficavam tão afiados como os de um vampiro. 

_Sim sim sim! Esse amor é tão profundo, você é minha prometida eu vou gritar pra todo o mundo! _

_Sim sim sim! Esse amor é tão profundo, você é minha prometida eu ou gritar pra todo o mundo ! _

Gina estancou. Harry era um completo idiota e sentia o sorriso nos lábios dele aumentando gradualmente e os orbes verdes ainda a fitavam em cada passo. Ela se virou. 

Ele era odioso! 

Caminhou em passos largos ate encontrar o corpo no dele. 

- SENTIA CIÚMES SIM! VAI FAZER O QUE QUANTO A ISSO? EU SENTIA E SINTO CIÚMES DE QUALQUER GAROTA QUE VOCÊ AGARRA, MAS NÃO PENSE, POTTER...EU NÃO VOU CAIR NA SUA LÁBIA NEM VOU ENTRAR PARA O SEU CURRÍCULO DE GALINHAS QUE VOCÊ PEGAR! EU NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU E NÃO VOU! 

- SATISFEITO?- Ela chegou próxima dos lábios dele. Ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso horrível e maroto. 

O filho da mãe era perfeito. 

Ele ainda tinha os olhos fixos no dela. O sorriso aumentava a cada segundo. 

- POR QUE TÁ ME OLHANDO, IMBECIL??? 

As mãos dele foram para a cintura e a trouxeram para perto, colando os corpos. as mãos foram penetrando o manto e descobriam parte do suéter e da blusa, podendo dedilhar na parte nua da cintura. 

Gina sentiu o arrepio percorrer a espinha enquanto ele aclopava as pernas e roçava as coxas, o nariz foi para os cabelos e ele aspirava o cheiro do perfume e do xampu dela. Os olhos verdes ficaram cerrados. 

- Para...Eu faço o que você quiser, mas para.- ela falou um uma voz entrecortada pela respiração. Maldita hora que ela tinha se deixando entrar naquele jogo de sedução. 

- Por que?- ele falou com uma voz mais rouca do que já tinha no ouvido dela e os lábios tocaram a pele do lóbulo da orelha. 

- Harry! Isso não é justo! Por que você faz isso comigo?- Ela choramingou enquanto sentias as bochechas ásperas roçarem contra as dela. 

- Eu adoro você, Gina. 

- Me solta Harry!- ele relaxou o abraço e viu a garota sair apressada e pegar os livros, ainda da sala. 

_Você é minha prometida, a menina dos meus olhos _

_Quem me adoça a vida, quem afugenta meus medos _

MAS QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?- Era Rony, agora, que passava a mãos pelos cabelos. Estava chocado, simplesmente estupefato com o que vira no corredor. 

- COMO VOCÊ OUSOU TIRA A PUREZA DA MINHA IRMÃ?- Aproveitando-se da sua altura, Rony segurou Harry pelo colarinho da camisa e o sacolejou, fazendo com que os óculos ficassem na ponta do nariz. 

- Calma... Cara... - Harry disse com a voz entrecortada pelos sacolejos que o amigo lhe dava. - Eu não fiz nada de mais... 

- COMO NÃO FEZ NADA DE MAIS?? - Rony gritou, soltando Harry com violência, e o garoto acabou caindo na sua cama. - VOCÊ BEIJOU A MINHA IRMÃ, E NÃO FOI UM BEIJO QUALQUER!!!! 

Harry ajeitou os óculos no rosto, e o rosto perigosamente vermelho de Rony entrou em foco. Ele parecia estar preste a soltar fogo pelo nariz, e Harry teve a súbita lembrança do Rabo Córneo Húngaro. 

- Rony, a Gina não é mais uma criança... - Harry tentou explicar. - Ela cresceu, é uma garota... - "e que garota!", Harry lembrou com um sorriso. - Você tem que entender que isso um dia poderia acontecer e... 

- EU NÃO TENHO QUE ENTENDER NADA, HARRY! - Rony gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões, e depois respirou fundo. - Puxa, eu confiava em você, e aí você vai e beija ela... Daquele jeito? 

- Rony, a Gina já é uma adolescente...- Harry se levantou ajeitando o manto esganiçado.- Se não fosse comigo, ia ser com outro, mas isso ia acontecer! você querendo ou não. 

- Mas precisava ser daquele jeito, cara? 

- Rony... Eu sou louco pela tua irmã! 

- Minha irmã não é qualquer uma que você pega pra dar uns amassos, Harry! 

- A testosterona já se esgotou?- Os dois olharam para Hermione.- Ótimo! Agora quem fala sou eu. 

A garota estava em cima da cama de Rony com as pernas cruzadas e um livro cobrindo a face. Mesmo com dezessete anos, ela não mudara. 

- Nos três estamos cansados de saber que a Gina nutria um romance platônico pelo Harry, mas esse nunca deu bola e a Gina partiu para outra! O que ela fez muito bem... 

Harry fuzilou Hermione com o olhar, ela virou os olhos. 

- Outra coisa, o nosso querido amigo está doido pela Gina desde que viu a garota aqui, em Hogwarts, mas, segundo o professor Lupin, e você sabe que alguns filhos herdam os "dons" dos pais e o seu pai era um... 

- Galinha, Mione! O pai do Harry era um galinha e o próprio Remo não sabe como a mãe do Harry se casou com ele! Imagina a desgraça de ver o seu Tiago sendo a primeira coisa que se ver quando acorda?- Rony estourou nas risadas depois das suas palavras, Hermione virou para o lado com as mãos tapando os lábios! 

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR MAL DO MEU PAI E FALAREM DE MIM?!- Harry estourou e Hermione respirou fundo. 

- A QUESTÃO É...- Hermione colocou a sua voz por que Rony já tinha a mão na barriga das gargalhadas. 

-...A questão, Mione, e que eu gosto da irmã dele! Só que a irmã dele não dá nem a mínima pra mim! 

- Isso prova que ela tem a cabeça lugar!- Rony praguejou enquanto se sentava na cama e passava um braço ao redor de Hermione. 

- Rony...Eu quero namorar a Gina! É tão difícil entender? Eu gosto da Gina! Amo a Gina! Eu beijei a Gina e ela me retribuiu...Sacou? 

- Então vai fundo, Cara, mas eu te aviso: Se a Gina sofrer vão ser seis Weasley's te caçando... 

_A mais linda das mulheres a mais bela dentre as flores _

_A fortuna que eu espero num arco-íris de cores _

- Olha aqui Harry, se descobrirem que eu tó te ajudando a entrar no dormitório feminino...A professora McGonagall acaba comigo!- Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e deu passagem para Harry, esse penetrou no aposento vazio e viu uma temerosa Hermione fechar a porta enquanto falava com Gina. 

- Eu estou esperando por você aqui, Gina! Fechou a porta e Harry ouviu o som abafado junto com a água do chuveiro. Não conseguia interpretar a voz de Gina, e se sentou na cama. 

Passou uma das mãos pelo travesseiro e o cheiro doce que emanava do corpo dela estava impregnado na cama, a camisola de flanela estava retorcida e jogada no chão, os chinelos estavam desalinhados e o malão dela estava aberto no chão. 

- MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?- Ela gritou ao perceber que Harry estava ali. 

Ela estava lá, com um vestido de alças finas para o inverno e uma capa azul escura nas mãos. Os olhos irradiavam fúria e os cabelos molhados caiam pelo colo nu e pálido. 

- SAI DAQUI, HARRY! 

Ele andou até ela e a encurralou na parede. Ela bufava de raiva, mas cedeu ao toque quando sentiu as pernas dele se acoplando entre as suas. As mãos calejadas de Harry foram ate os cabelos molhados dedilhando de leve cada parte até irem para o pescoço ate encontrar as alças do vestido. 

- Harry o que... 

- Shhhhhhh...- ele colocou dois dedos nos lábios dela e sorriu. 

Ele retirou os óculos, deixando na penteadeira próxima. Cerrou os olhos e retirou o cabelo dela da parte direita do colo, roçou o nariz na pele fina e fria, sentindo o aroma do sabonete que tinha passado por ali. 

Gina estava sem ação, os olhos se fecharam quando ele tocou a sua pele com as mãos, um prazer inexplicável fez se quando ela sentiu o nariz traçar um caminho até roçar no dela. 

Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e vermelhos, a respiração fraca provinha dos lábios de Harry que tocava a pele fria de Gina. Ele levou as mãos até os cabelos dela e desceu até a bochecha fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares, os braços dela se levantaram e subiram ate o peito de Harry, o coração estava acelerado e o peito dela arfava cada vez que ele roçava os lábios nos dela. 

_E que digam nos jornais que eu te quero de verdade _

_Nas rádios, na novela e em toda parte da cidade _

Ela cravou as unhas no pescoço dele quando sentiu os lábios dela entre os dele e a língua dele penetrando sua boca. Abriu mais os lábios e repetiu o movimento dele. Ela pressionara suas pernas dentro das dele enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo coro cabeludo e suas unhas agarrando os cabelos entre os dedos. Ele percorria toda a região das costas e subiu para o cabelo. Sentia o perfume entorpecer suas narinas e seu pulmão tentava de todo jeito buscar mais oxigênio, só que era impossível, Harry pressionava mais suas pernas, para que elas se colassem com as de Gina, as coxas roçando uma nas outras, as mãos ficaram quentes, os cabelos molhados de suor, o ar escasso, os gemidos se misturavam e não podia se identificar mais quem era quem, mas não importava o que estava acontecendo ao redor, se as pessoas paravam e olhavam, se iria ser notícia em Hogwarts, ele só queira esta ali, sentindo sua língua brincar com a dela, suas pernas pressionaram as dela, seus dedos passeando pelos cabelos dela, sentindo ela puxar os seus ou os gemidos de satisfação que ela proferia, o cheiro que ela emanava, o toque tímido e às vezes atrevido, o gosto dela, a pele dela, a boca dela. Era isso que o deixava sem dormir, não o deixava raciocinar, não o deixava viver. 

Andaram involuntariamente até uma das camas e Harry forçou o abraço na cintura para que ela fosse com ele. 

Ele se deitou e ela passou uma das pernas de cada lado. O cabelo ruivo tocava o peito dele e os olhos fitavam-se, era como se fosse tudo que os dois precisavam. 

Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração quente dela junto a sua face. Não via, mas sabia que ela também tinha fechados os olhos. O aroma do perfume de flores o fazia delirar e quando ela roçou os lábios contra os dele e as mãos mexiam nos cabelos revoltos. Ele levantou as mãos e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos para trás, abriu os lábios quando sentiu os dela se comprimindo contra os dele. 

Era ao contrário. Era a língua dela que penetrava a boca de Harry e passava por entre os lábios, eram as mãos delas que dedilhavam os cabelos, era ela que dava investida, e era ela que colava o corpo contra o dele, era ela que direcionava o beijo, não se importando que o ar ficasse escasso, era ela. Ele tinha certeza de que a amava. 

- Gina...- ele soltou um gemido quando ele pressionou o lábio superior entre os dela, as bochechas tão finas dela roçavam contra as ásperas dele, os queixos tocavam-se e os o suor começava a evaporara nos corpos dos dois. 

_Vai estar num outdoor, como você não há nenhuma. _

_Que digam em toda China, que digam até na LUA! _

Ele não queria parar, pressionou os braços fortes na cintura dela e conseguiu reverter a posição que estava. 

- Harry...não!- ela ainda tinha os lábios dele entre os seus e as mãos ainda tentavam achar uma brecha no suéter. 

Gina abriu os olhos e levantou a franja dele. Harry só conseguia ver o contorno da garota mas sentiu quando ela dedilhou a cicatriz em forma de raio. 

- Por que tá fazendo isso? 

- Te incomoda?- ele já tinha parado de beijá-la. A respiração ainda não havia se estabilizado e seu peito ainda arfava. Gina tinha os lábios inchados e vermelhos e a respiração entrecortada. 

- Não...Não, mas é estranho... 

Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a penteadeira, pegou os óculos e a mão de Harry. Colocou o objeto e a fechou com cuidado. 

- Sabia que você é um idiota, Potter!- Ela riu enquanto fechava o malão. 

- Vai começar com os insultos...Gina! Nós estávamos bem...Parcialmente. 

- É um idiota, cretino, burro, imbecil, um filho da mãe miserável que demorou tanto tempo pra perceber o que tinha na frente das fuças. 

- Ei! Você tem uma língua ferina, moça...É sonsa (?), por que essa carinha de santa não me engana mais.- Ele se deitou na cama e cruzou os braços no tórax. 

- Harry...- Ele virou a cabeça e a olhou, sentada em cima do malão fechado, com as mãos apoiando o queixo.- e agora? 

- Se tem que ser formal...Srta. Virginia Weasley, aceita namorar comigo?- Ele perguntou olhando para o teto. 

- Imbecil! 

- Gina!- ele se levantou para olhá-la, estava de pé com as mãos nas curvas da cintura e a face estava avermelhada. 

- Vamos deixar algumas coisas bem claras: Primeiro, nada de "minha vida", meu doce de-sei-lá-o-que", Me chame de Gina, Virginia, mas nada desse doces e que eu sou sua vida! segundo, eu não xingo mais você. e terceiro... AHHHHHHH HARRY, PARA DE ME OLHAR ASSIM! 

Ele estava com os olhos fixos nela, a cicatriz aparecia e os lábios davam a sombra de um sorriso maroto. 

- Você fica linda quando tá com raiva!- Ela se desfez em um sorriso e os cabelos foram para frente, emoldurando a face rosada.- e segundo, Meu bem - Gina revirou os olhos.- Olhar não tira pedaço e não se preocupe, Gina, eu não vou tirar pedaço nenhum! 

- Ah, mas quiser, pode tirar!- Ela afirmava com a cabeça enquanto falava com Harry. 

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, isso você não tinha me dito!- ele se levantou da cama. Ainda era um pouco mais alto que ela. Arqueou o corpo para trás e olhou para a ruiva. 

- Quer dizer que não tem problema de não maneirar nas minhas investidas?- Ela negou com a cabeça e franziu os lábios escondendo o sorriso. 

- Mas isso é muito bom de saber! E então, quero uma resposta.- Ele sorriu, um sorriso que chegava aos olhos. 

- Já lhe dei sua resposta...- ela falou numa voz rouca 

- Você me chamou de imbecil! 

- Foi a resposta. 

- Ah Não! Eu quero uma resposta decente!-Ele falou em uma voz manhosa que a fez abrir os lábios - eu lhe beijo... E é assim que você me trata? Seu futuro marido? Pai dos seus filhos? Avô dos seus net... 

Ela colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele. 

Harry arqueou as costas e ficou próxima a ela. Os olhos verdes mirando os castanhos. 

Prefere essa resposta?- ela roçou os lábios dele e sorriu. 

- Ahhhhhhhhhh, bem melhor!- Ele abocanhou os lábios enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas, fazendo com que as pernas roçassem e os narizes se tocassem. 

Os raios de sol ofuscavam a cena eram refletidos dando brilho aos cabelos pretos dele e os ruivos dela. 

Mudavam o sentido do beijo e as línguas se buscavam com mais avidez, os lábios pareciam uma fruta suculenta e as mãos gotejavam suor ao tocar na pele quente de ambos. 

Não era um conto de fadas ou qualquer sonho de Gina. 

Ela sempre seria dele 

Ele sempre seria dela. 

_...Guararé, guararé, guararé, guararé, guararé, _

_guararé, guararé, nunca esqueça que eu não te esquecerei... _

_Fim. _

**__**

**__**

**_Notas da Autora:_**

Minha primeira song de Harry e Gina! amei fazer. 

Dedico para minha amiga Tata, que foi a beta dessa fic e que me ajudou em tudo. a Kaka que me ajudou nas partes do Rony. 

A quem ler essa song, meu "Muito obrigada por aturar essa história." 

Beijinhos 

Anya C. 

Ps: Esperem a continuação dessa song! 


End file.
